A Horse Named Fish
by OhMyGodxBecky
Summary: No human could possibly understand his emotions, his confusion. So he turned to the animals. And at the time, the opportunity presented itself in the form of a horse. Yes, the infamous Youko Kurama had taken up horseback riding...


**A Horse named Fish**

_A Kurama/O.C One-Shot_

_Yes, it is my name used in this story; I just wish my name was Rebecca Lynn, instead of what it is. I don't really like my middle name, even though it's her last name in this story._

It still didn't make sense, why was he here? He had planned on leaving for Makai six years ago. And yet here he was, still in human flesh, still in human world.

It was all because of his mother.

She _was _inferior to him, it was true. But he couldn't bring himself to say it; he could barely think it without feeling the most un-usual sense of guilt. She had done everything for him, she even taught him to love. That strange human emotion, it was a curse to him. If it wasn't for love… he would be gone, long gone. Back home, his true home, in his true form, with his original stature. _'Youko…'_

Kurama sighed, re-positioning his back-pack. That name was foreign to him, just a word. A faint memory of what he once was.

No human could possibly understand his emotions, his confusion. Not that they could see it. He always kept a calm composure, and the one-way mind of a human couldn't dive any deeper than that.

For a while, he kept himself busy with his plants. They were something he understood, no matter what. They seemed to understand him too, in a sense. He kept his connection with his plants, he even kept his infamous rose in his long red hair at all times, but he seemed to need more. So he turned to the animals. And at the time, the opportunity presented itself in the form of a horse.

Yes, the infamous Youko Kurama had taken up horseback-riding.

Phishe was his name, pronounced "Fish". He was brown, and kind of short, with a low back. His mane and tail were long for his height and blonde. He had been abused by his past owners before he had come to the Horse Center. Maybe that was why Kurama chose him. He didn't trust anyone, nor did this horse (Aside from Kurama). Kurama felt that if he could tame this horse, they could develop a bond, the extra companionship that Kurama needed right now. Phishe didn't enjoy anyone else's company so Kurama asked his mother's permission to lease him, to ensure that he would be bothered by no one.

As Kurama made his way towards the stall, he noticed Phishe's saddle and pads already outside his stall on the post that stuck out from the wall. Kurama raised an eyebrow, wondering who would have brought his tack out of the tack room.

He shrugged it off, thinking the stable hands must have moved it for some reason. He held his hand out over the half-gate, waiting for Phishe to come nudge his palm in greeting, as he always did.

But Phishe was too busy too notice, concentrating hard on eating from his feed bucket. But who on Earth had given him his morning feed? The stable hands were really working hard today, or had extra time on their hands.

Kurama shrugged this off too, and entered the tack room to retrieve the appropriate grooming tools. Curry comb, hard brush, soft brush… he checked everything off. But he couldn't find the fly repellant. Ah, well. He would look for it later.

As he went back to Phishe's stall, it was then that he noticed a curry comb, hard brush, and fly-repellent lined up outside his horse's stall. Kurama blinked in his confusion and looked into the stall.

A teenaged girl now stood in plain sight, running a soft brush over Phishe's back. She must have been ducking down, possibly brushing Phishe's legs when Kurama had first looked. Phishe just stood completely still, not caring in the least.

Phishe _hated _strangers, why was he holding still? But more importantly, why was this girl grooming his horse? "Excuse me miss, but what are you doing?"

The girl stopped, mid-stroke, to turn and face him. She was simple looking, with straight, dark brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her bangs had been grown out to the length of her hair, and her hair was layered into a feminine style that framed her face. Her dark brown eyes were large, with thick, dark eyelashes, underneath neatly sculpted brows. She wore a black tank-top, jean riding-pants, and brown boots. She only appeared to be 15 and around 5 foot 4 inches in height. "I'm grooming him." The girl stated obviously.

"Yes," Kurama said, implying that he understood that. "But why are you grooming him?"

"Because I'm riding him," She gave another simple statement.

"You know that this horse is leased, right?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, he is in the Lease Barn, after all." The girl returned to brushing the dirt from Phishe's coat. "I suppose you're the one leasing him then?"

"Yes,"

"Well he is filthy." The girl told him, going back over with the brush.

"Are you implying that my horse is dirty?" Kurama asked, as politely as he could.

The girl made three quick flicks with the brush against Phishe's leg and stepped aside to let him see the cloud of dust the billowed from it. She looked to him, "I don't think 'implying' is quite the right word."

"Why are you riding him?" Kurama asked, trying to avoid an argument. Phishe did indeed; get very dusty after he had been out in the pasture… he thoroughly enjoyed dust baths.

"I was assigned to him." The girl said. "When they don't expect the riders to show up, the counselors let us ride the leased horses."

Something clicked in Kurama's mind, "Are you apart of the summer camp?"

"Yes,"

"What group are you riding in?"

"Group Six…" He could tell she was slightly embarrassed. Group six was the amateur group. In the summer camp, the riders were placed in groups depending on their skills, six being the least experience, one being the most.

"I see." Kurama was slightly amused.

The girl scoffed. "I'm sure."

Kurama laughed softly.

The girl opened the gate and retrieved Phishe's Navajo pad, a thick saddle pad with Navajo drawings on it, and positioned it on the horses back precisely where it should have been, the same with the raiser pad and actual saddle. Kurama was surprised when she went under Phishe's neck to get to the other side of him so she could tighten the girth. Most riders from group six were afraid to get on the other side of a horse in case the horse backed them up against the wall. Finally, the girl applied the front splint boots, just underneath the knees, and tight.

When she stood, Kurama complimented her. "Impressive."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "For someone in group six you know quite a lot about horses." He explained.

She shrugged, "I just pay attention during lectures."

"You're very comfortable around horses." Kurama said.

"I'm a big girl," The girl put her hands on her hips, "I think I can handle a 1500 pound animal."

Kurama gave her a smile, which she returned. "Group six, bridle up!" The command came from the barn door. "Outdoor ring, in two minutes!"

The girl removed Phishe's bridle from the hook next to the stall and coaxed him over just by patting her thigh and calling, "Phishe!" She slipped his bridle on, no problem. "So," She looked to Kurama. "You gonna let me ride? He'll be yours in an hour."

Kurama gave her a slight bow, "Of course, but on one condition." He continued as he righted himself.

"Oh?"

"May I ask your name?"

The girl smiled, "You can ask all you want, but the trick is if I tell you or not." She explained. "Will you hand me my helmet please?" She pointed to a blue riding helmet on the ground.

Kurama picked it up willingly and held it out to her, as she tried to take it, their hands brushed. But Kurama wouldn't let go of her helmet. The girl looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his emerald orbs. After a moment of silence, she smiled. "My name is Rebecca Lynn."

Kurama smiled and released her helmet, "Shuichi Minamino."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had amazing posture. She handled Phishe very well.

These were Kurama's thoughts as he watched Rebecca Lynn's lesson, his eyes never leaving her form. Being Group Six, the most advanced thing they did was trot. But as far as Kurama could see, she was perfect at it. She never stopped posting unless the instructor told her too. Her heels were always down, her reigns short, and her back straight. The only problem he could see was that she and Phishe never stayed perfectly on the rail, but that was just how Phishe was.

She slowed to a walk to line back up with the other horses. Kurama's mouth opened to warn her, but no words came out. He supposed nobody had warned her. But she was right behind Saltine. Who hated Phishe and vice-versa, Phishe's ears flattened, and he began to back up. Rebecca tapped him slightly, trying to move him forward again. But Phishe just turned towards the center. Rebecca groaned and pulled on the right reign to turn him back. Suddenly, Phishe took off across the ring.

Rebecca had little control; she had loosened the reigns when they had stopped and was quickly trying to gather them back into her hand. "Shorten your reigns, Becky! Sit up straight and halt him!" The instructor called.

Rebecca looked frantic, but she kept calm as she could. Keeping her posture, and pulling sharply on the reigns, bringing Phishe to a sudden halt. Even though she had done everything she should have, Rebecca still ended up on the ground on her butt, her knees bent and her arms at her side. Phishe walked to her and nudged her shoulder with his velvety nose. Kurama was relieved to see Rebecca laugh a little and rub Phishe's muzzle. She was un-harmed, for she was quickly up on her feet. "It's alright. It was time to dismount anyway." The instructor said.

Rebecca nodded, but Kurama could still see a few tears on her face, perhaps of fear and… frustration?

He met her at the gate as she led Phishe back to the barn. "I watched your lesson." He said, jogging to keep up with her. "You did really well."

Rebecca snorted.

"No, I'm serious."

Rebecca looked at him warily. "So… I meet your standards?" She asked jokingly, her face slowly turning into a smile.

Kurama gave her an encouraging smile, "Possibly."

Before Rebecca could respond, there was a whistle from behind them. They both turned, and Rebecca squealed.

About 15 feet away from them was a tall man, with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He stood waving and smiling in Rebecca's direction. "Hey, babe!" He called.

"Chris! I'll be right there. I have to put away Phishe!" She called back.

Kurama looked from Rebecca to this man, and then took the reigns from her hands, "I'll put Phishe away you can go."

She smiled gratefully at him, "Really?" She asked.

He nodded, "Thank-you, Shuichi!" And with that, she turned and ran into the man's awaiting arms.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his around her waist as he spun her in a circle and planting a kiss on her cheek he said, "Babe, you smell like horses."

"Well, duh!" Rebecca replied.

The man… Chris, just laughed a kissed her forehead.

Kurama watched them and felt his face heat up slightly. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a very strange, almost _angry _feeling… jealousy?

It couldn't be…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was pretty bad. And he couldn't believe it.

Despite his demonic nature, the healing still seemed to take forever.

He had broken his leg by falling off Phishe. More like Phishe ran him into a rail, and _then _he fell off.

None-the-less, he was stuck in the hospital for a while.

Damn.

He hadn't seen Rebecca Lynn since her summer camp had ended. Summer camp was only three weeks long. But he felt as if he had gotten to know her very well over the course of three weeks.

And he was _still_ jealous of that _Chris_ person. Could he really have developed feelings for a girl in such a short time?

Kurama shook his head harshly, _'No, no, NO…'_

… _'Yes.'_

Kurama sighed deeply, leaned back against his pillows, and crossing his arms he concluded that, _'There were no deep feelings, just friendly companionship.'_

The door to his room opened and a nurse stepped in, "Shuichi," She said in a sweet voice, "You have a visitor, are you feeling up to it?"

He nodded, expecting his mother or step-brother, but not. "Oh, Rebecca Lynn!"

She paused at the door and gave him a weird look, "You know Rebecca is my first name and Lynn is my last name, right? It's not one name."

"I know, I figured that much… but I've called you Rebecca Lynn for three weeks." Kurama explained.

"Yes, but you could call me Becky… or even Lynn. I'll answer to anything." She explained.

"Then why can't I call you Rebecca Lynn?" Kurama asked innocently.

Rebecca Lynn opened her mouth but closed it soon after, "Good point, Rebecca Lynn it is." She stated as she went to sit in the chair next to his bed.

"It's a very pretty name." Kurama said softly.

She met his eyes and blinked, blushing slightly. "Uhm… thank-you…"

"So, how are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Fine I suppose, I'd like to walk again." Kurama sighed.

"I guess you would." Rebecca implied, not meeting his gaze, still blushing.

As Kurama looked at her, he realized that she herself was pretty. Her brown eyes were downcast, and a light pink tint was spread across her nose. One side of her hair was tucked behind her ear, allowing it to fall a little more gracefully around her shoulders. He even let his mind go as far to call her beautiful.

The rest of her visit contained a pleasant conversation and a few laughs. Becky's eyes fell to the watch on her wrist, "Oh, I guess I better get going. It got later than I expected."

Kurama nodded, trying to suppress the question that had rested on his lips the whole time she visited. Rebecca was halfway to the door when he asked, completely out of the blue: "How is your boyfriend?"

Rebecca turned and looked at him, "Boyfriend?"

Kurama had never felt so stupid; the color of his face must have been a sight. "That man that met you at the horse center." He explained slowly, trying not to stutter with embarrassment.

Rebecca curled her finger around her chin in thought. Then she looked at him with wide eyes, and started _laughing. _Completely and utterly hysterical laughter. "You mean Chris?" She asked when she had calmed down slightly, but she was still holding her stomach.

"I believe that was his name." If possible, Kurama's face turned _redder _than his hair.

"Chris isn't my boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend!" She got out before she began laughing again. "Chris is my… _brother!_"

Okay, _now _Kurama felt really stupid.

Rebecca finally calmed down completely, "I'm sorry for laughing Shuichi."

"It's alright." This new information actually… calmed his mind, his face cooled down, only to heat up quickly again when:

Rebecca returned to his bedside, "You're silly, Shuichi…" And just before she left she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rebecca answered the door at the sound of the bell, "Shuichi!" She said happily, "You're out of the hospital!" Though he was dragging himself around on crutches, his leg still not fully healed.

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"Would you like to come in?" Becky asked politely.

"Oh, no thank-you. I won't be staying very long. I just came to give you this." He held out a leather wallet with a chain hanging from it.

"My wallet! I was so worried I had lost it. I guess the chain came undone when I visited you…" She looked at the end of the chain which was missing a clip. "Or broke…" She muttered.

Kurama held it out to her and once again their hands brushed, and yet again… Kurama wouldn't let go.

Slowly, Rebecca's gaze met Kurama's. "I heard you entered a riding contest."

"Yes, I did." She answered.

"You rode Phishe, I presume?"

She nodded, "I knew you wouldn't mind."

"And how did you do?" Kurama asked.

She smiled lightly, "Not to shabby, I'd say first place isn't half-bad."

"Congratulations," Kurama complemented softly.

"So, I meet your standards?" Becky asked, noticing the space was disappearing fast between them.

"Possibly," Kurama whispered huskily and pressed his lips against hers.

There was a good chance that she would never understand everything completely, but this was a start. Her lips were soft and moved expertly against his. Kurama felt a sense of completion.

Perhaps this was the companionship he had been looking for all along.

And it had all happened because of A Horse Named _Phishe._

**The End**

- - - - - - - - -

Reviews are Nice. ()


End file.
